


5 Coisas que Donna Noble sabia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lists
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna tinha algumas certezas tinha sobre ela e o Doutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Coisas que Donna Noble sabia

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa antes do episódio The Stolen Earth.

1\. Ela decidiu rápido que ia ficar com o Doutor para sempre ,sentiria falta de conviver com seu avô e de vez enquando até sua mãe (bem de vez enquando mesmo) ,mas sabia que se a situação fosse oposta iria sentir falta do Doutor muito mais.

2\. Os outros viam o Doutor como o Senhor do tempo vitorioso, o último da sua espécie, o homem que viu o universo, o herói que derrotou impérios e salvou galáxias ,incrível, fantástico e para sempre. O que ela entendia muito bem mas sabia que sempre que olhasse para ele o que veria era o seu melhor amigo.

3\. Freqüentemente achavam que eles eram um casal ,algo compreensível, mas mesmo assim irritante ,e nem um pouco verdade como eles faziam questão de dizer muito bem obrigada. Muito magro e muito alien para conseguir atraí-la. Mas sabia (mesmo que de uma maneira um tanto relutante) que mesmo sem qualquer elemento romântico em seu relacionamento ela via o Doutor como o grande amor de sua vida (embora nunca falaria isso para ele, considerava o ego do outro já era grande demais sem a sua ajuda).

4\. Ela sempre teve medo de morrer. Cada nova viagem, cada nova aventura a maravilhava mas sempre haveria algum perigo no meio ,ela nunca perguntou ao Doutor se alguma das pessoas que viajara com ele tinha morrido antes, mas não se surpreenderia muito se a resposta para tal indagação fosse sim. Ela ainda tinha medo de morrer, mas cada vez que saia da Tardis em um outro lugar, um outro tempo e via o sorriso animado do Doutor ela sabia que se o seu fim viesse naquele dia, aquilo teria sido o suficiente.

5\. "Você sabia que eu tive muito sorte de te encontrar de novo ?"

"Sim Spaceman, eu sei"

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler. Reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
